


将军啊，奴等你还家

by 20012001



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 龄龙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20012001/pseuds/20012001
Summary: 点关注不迷路带您上高速，嘻嘻还有听说最近查得严，不要举报哦
Relationships: 张九龄/王九龙
Kudos: 17





	将军啊，奴等你还家

王九龙家里本是官宦人家，王老爷虽不是什么肱骨但好歹也是朝廷命官，宦海沉浮数十载兢兢业业备受赞誉，可惜天妒英才卷入了两王之间的党争成了政治的牺牲品。  
那一年王九龙刚12岁本应是变卖为奴可是又受奸人所害被发配充军。王九龙上面有两个哥哥都已年满十八本该发配充军可偏偏二人有生母在世有母家可依靠，一个使了银两找人换了出来，另一个有着人情关系只找了个条件好又没什么作战任务的军队去混个数罢了。就可怜了王九龙一个小小年纪就要发配充军不说还是远在边陲的守城军一路上受尽了苦楚，本以为到了地方可以有一丝喘息之机万万没想到这才是噩梦的开始。

王家是文官之流不涉武事，王九龙自小也算是养尊处优长大的养的白白嫩嫩不说偏还生了一副好面庞又肩不能提手不能扛。这远在边陲的一众兵士日子过得本就孤苦，军中的军妓不是死了就是跑了，剩下几个也没意思的紧，他们家将军又看得严不许去城中的花楼，可不是要把人憋坏了。于是就有几个胆子极大的盯上了王九龙，半夜的时候找了由头把人给骗了出去，本以为王九龙应该是个好欺负的，却不想反抗起来竟也是让几个人招架不住脸上还挂了彩，王九龙的皮肤细嫩看上去更是惨不忍睹，让人看了以为受了多大的委屈。

其实啊王九龙之所以那么大反应反抗如此剧烈是因为他身体的秘密，王九龙是个双性人，下面生着两副器官，从小父亲就对此有些意见但也还是嘱咐他完不能让人瞧了去。

这守城军的将领姓张，名九龄，字仲元。小时候就没了父母是吃百家饭长大的，都说吃百家饭长大的的孩子聪明，这点在张九龄身上体现的淋漓尽致，不仅聪明还是个狠角色十几岁从军不过数载，边疆就再无匈奴来犯，于是皇帝亲自下旨封为了将军。不过与此同时也得罪了朝中的一干人等等挑拨的君臣离心皇帝下旨让张九龄非诏不得入京。不过张九龄也乐得自在，他才不稀罕到京城去和一帮子人精打擂台。因着小时候看多了兵卒欺压百姓所以治军严明，决不允许士兵欺压百姓，因而备受百姓爱戴。

张九龄那日巡营时就注意到了王九龙，因瞧着面生就问了身边的副将，那副将回答  
“获罪充军来了。”  
“说犯了什么事了吗？”那副将也是个聪明的  
“来的那人含糊其辞只说是犯了重罪，末将猜着多半是得罪了人，要不然一个十几岁的小孩能犯什么重罪。”  
“十几岁？竟是还未成年。算了，也是个苦命的孩子，调来当我的贴身侍卫吧，要不然还不得被生吞活剥了。”  
“是，末将这就去办。”

王九龙迷迷糊糊的感觉像在做梦，他就这么成了将军的贴身侍卫，虽说可以逃离那个虎狼窝那可是那将军自己也没见过，万一也是个......那自己岂不是出了狼窝又入虎穴。可是命令下来了，他去也得去不去也得去，他已然想好了，大不了就是一死。他走至张九龄的帐前正打算说什么就听见里面传来一个低沉的声音说“进来吧。”王九龙低着头小心翼翼的走了进去然后静静的站在一旁。张九龄什么都不说王九龙也不敢问两个人就这么一直待着，直到王九龙的后背都出了一层薄汗才听见张九龄问：“多大了”王九龙依旧低着头：“十六了”张九龄看着他的样子觉得好笑：“把头抬起来，我又不吃了你。”王九龙这才敢把头抬起来，他借着烛光悄悄地看张九龄，这将军生的真不错，五官长得都是极好的却也不失英气，许是常年在边关受风沙的之苦缘故皮肤是小麦色的，但这反而给他平添几分魅力，再看看自己，从小便有人说自己生的好看，若是个女儿身求亲的人必会把门槛给踏破。但是许是因为身体的缘故，王九龙很讨厌有人这么说。王九龙跑神的功夫张九龄就走到了他跟前“想看就光明正大的看不用悄悄地看。”王九龙赶忙又低下了头，张九龄看着着急声音不自觉地提高了些“抬起头来！”这可把王九龙吓了一跳两个眼眶都有些微微泛红战战兢兢的看着张九龄活像一只受了惊的小奶狗。张九龄也没想到自己能把人给吓成这样，看着眼前的人长得白白净净，微红的眼眶里面好似含着水一般亮晶晶的，身体因为害怕还有些微微地颤抖，张九龄虽然很不想承认，但他似乎感受到了自己的小兄弟在蠢蠢欲动......

王九龙正害怕的不知道怎么办突然就感觉到了下身有一股暖流，瞬间就白了脸色，他是双性自然会来月事只不过由于那一套女性器官发育的并不好这月事也一向没有什么准。这次因为有着一番事情折腾他竟把这件事抛诸脑后，现在突然来了若是被发现了，可就是真的完了。

张九龄常年征战于沙场之上对于血腥气十分的敏感此时又离得这么近自然是察觉到了“你受了伤？”“没有，进来边陲安定没有战事又怎么会受伤”“休要瞒我，我能闻到你身上的血腥气。我随能管住他们不去城中骚扰可他们若是捡着好欺负的欺负我也无法事无巨细都照看到，今日我既碰上了便一定严惩。”说着就要去解王九龙的衣衫，王九龙自然是拼命反抗可是张九龄毕竟是行伍之人王九龙哪里反抗得过。没一会儿外衫就被脱了下来漏出里面白色的里衣，这下王九龙跨间的红色就异常的显眼。张九龄也是从军多年，军中汉子少不了一些粗野的玩笑话，军中日子苦闷见不着女人自然也只能过过嘴瘾，因而该懂得不该懂得张九龄都是懂得。王九龙已然不知道该怎么办了，羞的眼泪在眼眶里打转慌慌张张的竟然用手去挡，这一下反倒像是欲遮还羞一般。

张九龄率先反应了过来“你——是双性人”不是疑问句而是肯定句，王九龙见瞒不过了便也应下了又怕张九龄厌弃急忙跪下  
“将军、将军我是什么都能干的，求您别厌弃我让我留下吧，如果、如果外面那些人知道、我、我就......”下面的话王九龙不说张九龄也知道  
“你放心吧，本来也是怕你初来乍到年纪又小会被被人欺负，现下知道你是这个么情况更要把你放在身边了。”  
“多谢将军大恩，我、我粉身难报。”  
“不必如此客气，只不过眼下你这需要怎么办......”  
“这、还要烦请将军打些热水来......再、在准备些干净的布......”王九龙越说越觉得难为情头都低到胸口去了恨不能找个地缝钻进去。张九龄到底是年长的只点了点头嘱咐王九龙帐中等着自己径自出去了。

王九龙跪在地上觉得下腹的坠痛越来越严重，痛的他一双好看的眉眼都紧紧地蹙在一起，汗珠从鬓角滑下来啪嗒砸在地上，他的意识越来越模糊越来越模糊，眼前的一切都开始重影晃动，直到他坚持不住昏了过去。

张九龄端了水回来就看见王九龙已经倒在地上了，赶忙放下水把人抱上了床，看见下身的衣物已经被血浸透了咬咬牙帮人把裤子褪了下来露出两条白皙的长腿来，没空欣赏张九龄赶紧用热水帮他简单清理了一下两腿之间。无奈张九龄没经过这事儿不知下一步该怎么办，幸好折腾了一阵王九龙就醒了过来，当发觉自己已然被人看了个明白，刚刚因为疼痛而惨白的脸腾的一下又红了想要起身遮挡却腹痛难忍起不了身又重重的砸回了床上。张九龄见状赶忙阻止“你眼下的状况想要自己来是不行了，你告诉我该如何，我帮你弄吧。”王九龙自然是羞愤不已不愿这样，所以偏头把脸埋进枕头里不再说话“你若是不说那便只能这么凉着了，一会儿血污了床榻上的被褥明日被人发现了我可也没有什么合适的说辞。”这一套说法果然吓住了王九龙，他拽过被子一角把脸挡上嗫嚅的说“先、先擦拭干净、再拿、再拿干净的布塞上就是了......”张九龄听罢就动起手来将两条白皙修长的腿弯曲在想两边张开到最大，浸了热水的布刚一碰到娇嫩的穴口王九龙就忍不住想把腿并上张九龄无奈道“这屋内光线不好你把腿分开些不然我看不见。”许是因为有被子遮着脸王九龙倒是觉得没有那么羞了听话的把腿分开到最大。张九龄这才借着灯光仔仔细细的清理了起来，他此时才看清了，王九龙身上这副女性器官倒是很完整细嫩的小口上方还有一个小巧饱满的阴蒂张九龄没忍住用布子轻轻碰了碰头顶就传来了小小的呻吟声  
“嗯~”  
那下方的小口也像受了惊吓似的猛地缩了一下，看的张九龄直心痒没忍住又用布子摩挲了几下引来了王九龙更激烈的反应  
“将军~啊~您别弄了”那下口翕动了几下竟吐出了些晶莹的液体  
“将军~”王九龙从被子里露出两双眼睛楚楚可怜的看着张九龄像是在表达不满，这一看不要紧张九龄觉得自己的小兄弟已然有了抬头的趋势，生怕擦枪走火赶紧收手  
“好了好了，不逗你了。”说完认认真真的清理起来不过时不时地还是会不小心的碰到又引的人一番呻吟再配上那人两只楚楚可怜的大眼睛这张将军不知念了多少遍清心咒可也于事无补  
“把眼睛收回去，再看我现在就办了你。”王九龙好不容易恢复正常的脸色又红了回去赶忙用被子又一次把脸蒙上不甘的说  
“将军你流氓，明明是你先......”张九龄自知理亏但也不满被人说流氓有用手中的手巾故意碰了碰那敏感的小肉核  
“啊~”  
王九龙得了一番小教训不再出声。好不容易清理了干净张九龄又有些犯了难，王九龙只说把布子塞进去可也没说清楚怎么塞。王九龙好似知道张九龄在愁什么又把眼睛露出来小声地说“卷一卷塞进去就好了，将军若是不会弄就把布叠一叠垫上就好。”  
张九龄先是试着卷了卷本以为会很难塞进去没想到却是异常的容易，塞完想想怕还不稳妥又拿了一块帕子垫在了腿间才帮王九龙又穿上了裤子。  
“这是我的裤子你身量高些相比有些短，但你的那条污了只能先将就一下了”  
“不将就不将就，将军不嫌弃已经是大恩了”  
“这有什么可嫌弃的，这人的身体性别与相貌都不是人能做主的，能怪得了谁呢，别担心了先好好歇着吧。”说完端着已经凉的差不多的水顺便还拿走了王九龙换下来的衣物  
“别人沾手多有不便，我帮你洗了吧。”  
“这样就太麻烦将军了，还是明日我自己来吧。”  
“行了，躺着吧，明日沾了凉水再疼的昏过去岂不是还要我帮你料理？你且宽心，有你报恩的时候。”说完深深地看了王九龙一眼，王九龙怎么会不知道他指的是什么竟也没反驳只害羞的转过了身。张九龄知道这就算默许了，既然人都快到手了自然是心甘情愿的给人洗衣服去了。  
回来的时候王九龙似乎已经睡着了，被子都没盖好后背都露在外面，张九龄摇了摇头，自己不知保养难怪会疼的晕过去，快走几步自己也脱了外衣躺上床，把白白净净的一大只搂在怀里手贴心的捂上了小腹怕人在着凉。张九龄是习武的血气方刚身上也是暖的，王九龙在睡梦中察觉到了这个热源又往张九龄怀里拱了拱一夜好梦。  
第二天王九龙理所当然的是在张九龄的怀里醒过来了，他转过身又细细的打量一番张九龄的面容还是觉得生的真是好看，又想起昨天这人为自己清理的场面又羞红了一张脸，把脸埋进张九龄的胸膛深吸了一口气，这人身上竟出奇的好闻，也说不出具体是什么味道可王九龙就是觉得好闻。这边王九龙正沉浸在张九龄的怀抱中无法自拔，却见张九龄的嘴角勾起了一抹弧度。

张九龄察觉到怀里的人又睡熟了过去才缓缓的睁开了眼看着人白净的脸浓密的睫毛恋恋不舍的把人放开自己穿了外衣巡营去了，临走还把被子掖好生怕人着了凉。  
直到晌午王九龙才悠悠醒来没有见到张九龄的身影，他起身走到前帐看见张九龄正在聚精会神的钻研兵法灵光一闪想吓他一下，于是蹑手蹑脚的靠近张九龄。张九龄流转在兵书上的目光停滞了一下又恢复正常只是嘴角含笑。王九龙还浑然不知自己的小计谋已经被发现了就在还有一步的距离时张九龄手一挥就把人带到了自己的腿上然后继续看书。王九龙被刚刚的一系列操作弄得有些懵反应过来后  
“将军，你是怎么发现我的。”  
“我带兵打仗这许多年就你那三脚猫的功夫我还能发现不了？”说完放下手里的兵书转头看着王九龙，王九龙被他看得有些发毛目光不自然的转向别处。

张九龄觉得那红红的耳朵尖可真好看，这嘴唇就更是美的不可方物了，浑圆的唇珠嫣红的嘴唇若是能一张一合的吐露些许呻吟那更是锦上添花了。还有那双大眼睛，含着泪一定也是很极看如若欺负的紧了连话也说不出了这双眼睛便会含羞带怯的看着你，像是在讨饶又像是在勾引。接着又把玩起了王九龙修长的手指，这手指也真好看，修长白皙骨节分明，是能握住那物什的，想来他的手法也一定是多有青涩。思及此张九龄的小兄弟又立正了，王九龙坐在他腿上自然感觉到了愣了一下就慌慌张张的要起来，张九龄自然是不让的死死地箍着他的腰一番扭动张九龄只觉得自己的兄弟又硬了几分只好出声阻止  
“你再动下去可就真的要擦枪走火了”王九龙这才老实了  
“我、你不能碰我，我还来着月事呢”张九龄神色一暗把人抱着就扔回了榻上压在王九龙身上恶狠狠的说：“要不是看你不方便，你这几天就都别想下床了！”说完站起身来出了帐子。把王九龙一个人扔在床上久久不能回神。  
这月事也就来了四五天，这几天张九龄一直借王九龙腹痛不方便这个借口帮他清理，每每清理起来就总要调戏一番，直挑逗的王九龙浑身上下都是软的。张九龄也是十分禽兽的，每次总要那人磨得两眼含泪说不出完整的话来，偏偏还要让王九龙乖乖的求饶才停下来专心的清理，几次下来王九龙也学会了不再硬挺着乖乖的求饶“将军，饶了我~等我、等我好了，一定、给将军......”张九龄听到这话总是十分满意，但也导致张九龄找个空就把王九龙往床上放要调戏一番，这几日王九龙是切切实实没怎么下床。

这月事好不容易是结束了，王九龙觉得是神清气爽，张九龄也觉得神清气爽，因为他马上就可以把人吃干抹净了。连日来王九龙都和张九龄同吃同睡他觉得这将军虽然总是爱调戏他但是对他还是很不错的，他没忘记张九龄要他报答的事情，所以他这几日一直都在心里盘算着这件事。王九龙很害怕，这张九龄虽然看上去与外面那群野蛮人不同但到底不是知根知底的，可若是自己一昧的不让又怕张九龄厌弃了把自己在丢出去。思来想去王九龙下定了决心，他不想落得和军妓一般，既如此不如就给了张九龄兴许能能有个好结果的。

当天晚上张九龄从外面回来看见王九龙坐在床榻上，抬头一见他回来目光相碰又赶紧把头低下了。有意思，张九龄大约是猜出小家伙要干嘛了，先是自顾自的往炭盆里添了些炭，小家伙可别再着了凉，然后就脱下了外袍站到了床榻边“来吧”他看见王九龙的脸又红了，磨磨蹭蹭的移到床边跪起来开始脱张九龄的衣服。张九龄手也没闲着揽住了王九龙的腰把他压向自己，王九龙一个不稳整个人都扑到了张九龄怀里，张九龄调笑他“投怀送抱也不用这么心急吧。”王九龙倒是把脸埋进去不肯出来了闷闷的说：“将军来吧，我、我不会。”张九龄早就知道他是个雏儿，也不客气就这这个姿势帮着人宽衣解带，露出王九龙一身白嫩的肌肤，把人推到在床上压在身下才看见小家伙满脸都是泪张九龄有些不忍“你要是真不愿意，就算了”说完正欲穿衣离开，王九龙只以为整个人会不会是生了气，赶忙坐起来不管三七二十一就吻上了张九龄的唇，张九龄见状这哪里还能忍，一手扣住王九龙的后脑勺一手环住了王九龙的腰。一边在王九龙的口中掠夺空气一边摩挲着王九龙完美的腰身，王九龙是第一次这般，被张九龄熟练吻技搅得神魂颠倒不一会儿就软在了张九龄怀里。张九龄看着王九龙的眼神有些迷离了知道小家伙是进入状态了两只手就不老实了起来，一手去揉捏王九龙胸前红缨一只手轻轻地握住了身下已经抬头的性器缓缓的撸动着。张九龄是体贴的知道王九龙是第一次没用什么刁钻的手法，可饶是这样，王九龙还是难以自抑的娇喘“嗯~别、别摸”一边难耐的扭动着身子想要躲开胸前作乱的手，张九龄轻声安慰着“没事的九龙，很舒服的，别怕啊”许是张九龄的安慰真的起了作用王九龙乖乖的环着张九龄的脖颈不再躲闪不一会儿伴随着王九龙高昂的一声一声呻吟王九龙射了出来 。

发泄过一次后王九龙气喘吁吁的，张九龄亲了亲王九龙泛红的眼睛像是表扬一般“真好，是不是很舒服？”王九龙回过了点神不好意思的点了点头“一会还有更舒服的呢？九龙想不想要？”王九龙得了趣整个人挂在了张九龄身上撒娇“将军~将军叫我楠楠吧，这是我的小名。”“好，楠楠乖。”说完带着小孩儿的手摸到了自己的已经硬的发烫的性器上，王九龙被烫的缩了缩手抬头看着张九龄，张九龄带着他的手自己撸动着“楠楠，来，帮帮哥哥，就像刚才哥哥帮你一样，好不好？”张九龄的声音仿佛有蛊惑力一般王九龙不自觉的就帮着张九龄套弄了起来，其实他手法生疏没有什么快感可言但对于张九龄来说更多的是心理上的满足看着人认认真真的帮自己做着这种事情张九龄心理上是十分的满足的，撸了一会儿小孩儿的手得磨红了张九龄却还是没有一点要射的样子，王九龙觉得有些挫败了。张九龄看着小孩儿有些失落的神情双手捧起小孩儿的脸深深的吻了下去随后就把人推到在了床上“楠楠用手不行，就用下面这张小嘴帮哥哥吧。”说着就把手探了下去下去，令张九龄没有想到的是王九龙下身的下口早就已经汁水泛滥“楠楠，把腿分开，分大点。”王九龙听话的曲起腿分开到最大一副任人采撷的样子。张九龄借着淫液的润滑很轻易的就能伸进去一根手指，他一边用手指扩张一边用大拇指时轻时重的摩挲着阴蒂，王九龙被折磨的像是缺水的鱼儿一般在床榻上扭动着，“啊~将军，别、太用力了，轻点、轻点，嗯~”张九龄朝着王九龙饱满的翘臀重重的给了一巴掌，霎时间就红了一片，王九龙委委屈屈的“唔，干嘛打我，你讨厌，我、我不做了！”说完就要并上腿躲开，张九龄怎么会让他如愿，握住了人的脚腕把人拖了回来，不由分说的就把头部顶进去了。

“啊，好疼。”许是疼痛把王九龙的神志拉了回来他以为张九龄生气了又软声软气的求饶“将军，疼，我听话、我不乱动了你轻点好不好。”面上泫然欲泣的模样好不可怜，张九龄看把人吓坏了赶忙安慰“好好，我会轻轻的，好不好，楠楠自己也放松些。”说完从里面退了出来继续用手指扩张，鬼使神差的张九龄低下了头看着被手指分开的穴口露出里面殷红的嫩肉张九龄没忍住把嘴覆了上去，用舌头轻轻地往里探。王九龙感觉到了下面传来的不一样的快感低头就看见张九龄的头埋在腿间，他被刺激的想要合上双腿偏张九龄的手将自己的腿根死死卡住他动弹不得只好被迫承受一阵又一阵的快感。  
“嗯~将军，脏......”  
“不脏，我不是日日都清理嘛，还有，叫我仲元，张仲元。”  
低下头去猛地吮吸了一口，王九龙再也忍不住高声叫了出来  
“啊~仲元哥。”  
张九龄只觉得有一股暖流淌进了自己的嘴里，他一点不嫌弃的咽了下去。抬起头来看见王九龙大口的喘着粗气，俯下身去来了一个绵长的吻。  
一吻结束，王九龙的情绪平复了些痴痴地看着张九龄，张九龄伸手把他脸上因为高潮的快感而流下的眼泪擦去“楠楠，这就哭了，一会儿可怎么办啊。”王九龙刚高潮完正是粘人的时候环着张九龄的肩膀把脸放在颈窝哼哼唧唧的“仲元哥~”张九龄一看小家伙是真的嗨了，就把小孩的腿缠上了自己的腰，硬的不行的性器也抵住了不断翕合的小口，王九龙感受到身下性器的蓄势待发又往张九龄怀里钻了钻“楠楠，哥哥可要进去了，疼就咬我。”说完就毫不留情的贯穿了进去  
“啊，唔，好涨、嗯好酸。”因为之前的仔细扩张王九龙没觉得很疼只是涨涨的酸酸的，张九龄又缓缓地动了几下就有星星点点的红混着透明的液体洇湿了床褥。  
“楠楠，疼吗？”  
“嗯，不怎么疼，仲元哥你、你动吧......”  
张九龄听他这么说了不再有顾忌，大和大开的操干起来，顶的王九龙都抱不住张九龄，只能无措的抓着身下的褥子，把褥子抓的皱皱巴巴的。两条腿也跨不住张九龄的腰了，嘴里一句完整的也说不出只能吐出些细细碎碎的呻吟，没一会儿，王九龙就受不住的求饶了  
“将军，仲元哥，慢点吧，楠楠受不了了，啊~轻点~~呜~不要了。”  
“楠楠这就受不了了啊，那怎么能行呢。”  
“呜呜呜，仲元哥，真的不行了，轻一点轻一点、啊”  
“楠楠让我轻点是我弄疼了楠楠了吗？”说完张九龄就停了下来，只小幅度的顶弄着，每次只轻轻的蹭过那一点却不肯稍作停留。没一会儿王九龙就觉得身体里空虚得很一阵一阵的犯痒，可他哪里好意思说呢刚刚讨饶的是自己现在想要的还是自己，王九龙自己都想打自己一巴掌。可生理上的需求还是使他屈服了，王九龙把臀抬高想把张九龄那根吃的更深一些张九龄看出了他的企图干脆抱着人坐了起来  
“啊！好舒服啊~”性器狠狠地顶了进去王九龙爽的连这这般浪荡的话都说出来了，可后知后觉的又有些害羞只好不作声的趴在人的肩头，又一会儿见张九龄还没动静只好开口哀求  
“仲元哥......”张九龄不说话等着他的下文  
“我、我想要......”  
“要什么？只要我能给的，我都给楠楠......”说着还叼着人通红的耳尖轻轻的撕咬着。王九龙见张九龄一副要跟自己磕到底的样子咬了咬牙在张九龄耳边小声地说“仲元哥，楠楠想要、想要和仲元哥行、行周公之礼。”张九龄知道这已然是十分为难王九龙了便如他所愿重重的操弄起来，骑乘的体位进的很深，王九龙经了刚刚的一遭也把礼义廉耻都丢到了一边放肆的呻吟，什么淫荡的话都说出来了  
“元元哥，好棒啊，好舒服嗯~”  
“再重一点，啊，啊~”  
张九龄顶的越重王九龙叫的就越欢，身下的小嘴就吸得越紧，层层叠叠的软肉死死地绞着张九龄的性器好似是要把张九龄往更深处去，张九龄也遂了他的意一下比一下顶的深再定了百十来下后，王九龙泄了出来，下身的小穴涌出一股股的透明液体两个人连接的地方湿的一塌糊涂。张九龄这会儿可顾不上王九龙的不应期，让人跪趴在榻上自上而下的贯穿了王九龙。  
处在不应期的身子本就敏感偏偏张九龄存了心的欺负他每一下都顶在宫口的软肉上王九龙刚刚方才破了处子身哪里受得了偏还被顶的说不出话来只能断断续续的求饶  
“仲元哥、啊、啊、啊、仲元哥~”  
“好、好哥哥啊嗯~你让我、啊缓一缓、就缓一缓，哈、嗯。”  
“楠楠乖，哥哥忍不住了，马上就好了啊，乖。”这一马上竟足足有一刻钟  
随着王九龙到达第二次高潮穴肉不断绞紧张九龄加速冲撞还不忘在耳边跟王九龙说“楠楠，想当将军夫人吗，给哥哥生个孩子好不好。”说完抵着宫口射了个满满当当。 王九龙已经累得睁不开眼了，折腾得了大半夜张九龄想让人打水来给人清理清理，可刚经了情事的小孩粘人得很张九龄也走不开，索性都是自己的东西不清理就不清理吧，抱着小孩儿裹着被子睡了过去。

不久后皇帝收到了张九龄送来的折子，说已然在当地择了一良人成亲，姓王，名昊楠，但因其出身不好怕受人非议希望皇帝能降旨封个诰命。皇帝心知因为自己的疑心病把战功赫赫的将军贬在边陲已然很对不起张九龄了，因而看了折子没说什么不仅封了诰命还赏赐了无数的金银珠宝作为新婚的贺礼，张九龄接过圣旨没有什么过度的反应，只谢了恩吩咐下面人好生招待宣旨的太监。他现在可没工夫应付这些人，自己的小娘子为着自己十个月都来不了月事跟自己闹脾气这还没哄好呢。

有一说一九龙坐在九龄腿上那一段我满脑子里都是筱菊抱着九龙问“想姥爷没。”


End file.
